L'homme au testicule coupé
by Lish021
Summary: Il est étrange et vague sur son passé. Mais si encore ce n'était que ça... A deux, pendant nos moments intimes, il a des attitudes bizarres. Et cette malformation au niveau des testicules... Tant de mystère et peu de réponses.


_**Bonjour/bonsoir à tou (te) s ! J'ai décidé de publier ma fanfiction HP qui me trotte dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps. Elle contient des termes crus et des scènes érotiques un peu bizarres... je préfère vous prévenir.**_

_**Bien sûr, les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Quelques uns, néanmoins, sont le fruit de mon imagination.**_

_**Bonne lecture ;)**_

**CHAPITRE 1**

**Le jour où je l'ai rencontré**

C'était dans un bar proche de mon appartement. Il était un peu plus de dix-neuf heures. J'étais assise sur un tabouret près du comptoir et j'avalais ma petite vodka, le regard pensif.

Comme chaque vendredi soir, à la fin d'une semaine de boulot éprouvante, il fallait que je boive. Je buvais pour me sentir bien. Je sais, c'est con, mais à vingt-huit ans et sans avoir rien accompli dans ma vie, j'avais trouvé en l'alcool un certain confort à mes ennuis et mon quotidien épuisant et répétitif.

J'étais réceptionniste dans un petit hôtel londonien. Un boulot qui me faisait chier. Je ne supportais plus l'arrogance de mon patron, les coups-bas de mes collègues, et l'impolitesse de certains clients. J'avais envie de tout arrêter pour partir loin de la capitale anglaise.

Mais au-delà de mon travail, le plus insupportable, c'était ma vie sociale. Après la fac, j'avais perdu tout contact avec mes amis. J'étais seule. Maman, l'unique personne à qui je me confiais sans craindre d'essuyer des railleries, avait été emportée par un cancer du sein. Depuis, j'avais peu d'appétit et la transformation de mon corps me complexait. Devenue très mince (presque maigre), côté amour, ce n'était pas facile. _Les hommes n'aiment pas les maigrichonnes. Ils aiment la matière ; les grosses fesses et les gros seins. Ils veulent des femmes pulpeuses. Pas celles qui ont des poitrines de jeunes adolescentes ;_ c'était ce que je pensais.

Et l'alcool m'aidait à oublier ces pensées et toutes les autres, négatives pour la plupart.

-Un autre verre, s'il vous plaît.

Le serveur, un jeune roux que je n'avais jamais vu dans le bar auparavant, m'a servi une troisième vodka. Il me dévisageait d'un mauvais œil. Comme s'il me trouvait bizarre.

-Merci.

J'ai bu ma vodka d'une traite, puis reposé mon verre sur le comptoir en grimaçant. C'était amer, brûlant ; ça n'avait pas bon goût dans ma bouche. En fait, je détestais l'alcool. J'appréciais uniquement les sensations d'euphorie qu'il me provoquait.

D'ailleurs, après trois verres, j'étais si dévergondée que j'aurais pu danser à poil au milieu des tables.

Alors que je souriais bêtement en m'imaginant faire un strip-tease sur le comptoir du bar, quelqu'un s'est assis à côté de moi. L'odeur légère de son parfum m'a envoûtée. Mon Dieu, qu'il sentait bon ! Des notes de menthe poivrée et de fleurs tropicales ; un mélange exaltant.

J'ai tourné la tête vers ma gauche, curieuse de voir le visage de mon voisin. Lorsque deux diamants vert ont crevé mes pauvres rétines, j'ai aussitôt regretté ma curiosité. Bordel de merde ! Jamais, mais alors ja-mais, je n'avais vu des yeux aussi perçants, aussi captivants. Leur forme légèrement étirée, les cils épais tout autour... Waouh !

Je n'ai pas soutenu le regard bien longtemps. Trop difficile. J'ai préféré baisser les yeux vers mes mains. Ce type à côté de moi accélérait mon rythme cardiaque.

La tête baissée, je sentais que cet inconnu m'observait. Je me grattais la nuque, en agitant ma jambe. J'étais embarrassée. Je commençais à transpirer.

Quelque chose chez lui ne m'inspirait pas confiance.

L'idée de quitter le bar m'a alors effleurée l'esprit. Mais je me suis dite qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que je m'en aille par peur. _Il va bien arrêter de me regarder à un moment ou à un autre_. Faux ! Les minutes passaient et je sentais toujours son regard se promener sur moi. C'est à ce moment-là, épuisée par cet examen insupportable, que m'est venue une idée particulière... très probablement influencée par l'alcool.

-La mienne fait cette taille, ai-je marmonné en montrant un espace entre mes deux index. Soit à peu près huit centimètres.

Il a froncé les sourcils.

-Mais lorsqu'elle est furieuse, elle peut atteindre jusqu'à quinze centimètres !

L'expression de son visage était claire ; il se demandait de quoi je parlais. Sur mon tabouret, j'étais instable, je me dandinais. J'espérais qu'il me prenne pour une ivrogne et se désintéresse de moi. Mais ses lèvres roses et ourlées se sont étirées en un sourire et ses paupières se sont baissées. Il avait plutôt l'air de se moquer de moi. Quand ses yeux se sont rouverts, je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse :

-Quel est son diamètre lorsqu'elle entre en furie ?

-Euh...

Je me suis sentie rougir. Ma respiration s'est arrêtée. Mes lèvres entrouvertes tremblaient. Ce n'était pas comme ça que j'avais imaginé les choses. Il aurait dû me prendre pour une ivrogne ! Non pas me demander le diamètre en érection de mon pénis imaginaire !

J'ai avalé ma salive, consciente de m'être ridiculisée.

-Un autre verre, s'il vous plaît, ai-je demandé au serveur.

-Et ce sera son dernier, a ajouté mon voisin.

J'ai froncé les sourcils et braqué subitement la tête vers ma gauche.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-J'ai dit que ce sera votre dernier verre, a-t-il articulé fermement.

On aurait presque dit une menace.

-Sinon quoi ? Et puis d'ailleurs qui êtes-vous pour décider à ma place ?

J'ai bu la vodka que m'avait tendue le serveur, sans quitter mon voisin des yeux. Il avait la mine ferme et malgré que je soutienne le regard, ça battait fort dans ma poitrine. Il me perturbait.

-Dé-li-cieux ! Servez-en moi un autre, ai-je de nouveau commandé au serveur en essuyant le contour de mes lèvres d'un revers de main.

Le roux fixait le type aux yeux verts comme s'il lui fallait l'approbation de cet homme pour me servir cette foutue vodka.

-Un autre verre s'il vous plaît, ai-je insisté.

Mais le serveur m'a royalement ignorée. On aurait dit que cet inconnu assis à mes côtés depuis cinq minutes avait une autorité sur moi.

-Bon, très bien, ai-je soupiré en me levant du tabouret. Ce n'est pas grave ; il y a un autre bar dans les alentours. Je peux me...

_Il_ m'a brusquement serré le poignet.

-Asseyez-vous.

J'ai cligné des yeux, choquée.

-S'il vous plaît...

Au contact de nos peaux, mon cœur s'était soulevé. Je ne bougeais plus, le regard emprisonné dans celui de cet homme, étonnamment compatissant.

Je me suis rassise lentement. Il m'a lâché le poignet.

-Ron, sers-nous deux grenadines s'il te plaît.

-C'est comme si c'était fait !

Le serveur, Ron, nous a donné nos deux grenadines. J'étais dans le doute. Je me demandais si ce type à ma gauche me draguait ou s'il me prenait juste en pitié. Quelque chose dans son regard me poussait vers la seconde hypothèse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Comment ça ? ai-je bafouillé.

-Vous avez l'air triste.

Alors j'ai compris qu'il me prenait juste en pitié. Oh, mais je n'étais pas étonnée ; je n'étais pas douée pour cacher mes émotions.

-Je ne suis pas triste ! Je vais parfaitement bien ! Mais pourquoi cette question ? Vous êtes quoi ? Thérapeute ? Psychologue ? Marabout ?

-Aucun des trois. Mais je suis très fort pour repérer les mensonges.

-Je ne mens pas !

-Qui a dit que vous mentiez ?

-Je sais pas... Vous êtes là, à me dévisager et à tenir des propos étranges !

-Jusqu'à quinze centimètres lorsqu'elle est furieuse, c'est ça ?

La température de mon corps s'est élevée. J'ai baissé la tête, honteuse.

-Dure journée ?

-Abominable, ai-je avoué en soupirant.

-Si ça peut vous réconforter, la mienne également. A un weekend plus agréable, a-t-il fait le vœu pendant que nous trinquions.

Tandis que cet homme (dont j'ignorais encore le prénom) buvait sa grenadine fraîche, l'harmonie de son visage me fascinait. Il était vraiment pas mal.

-C'est la première fois que vous venez ici ?

-Je viens ici tous les vendredis soir, ai-je dit après m'être éclaircie la gorge. C'est comme un rituel ; je bois, je retourne à mon appart, je prends ma douche, je m'endors.

-Je vois.

L'intonation de sa voix m'a dérangée.

-Vous savez, c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne m'attache jamais aux gens. Je refuse d'être brutalement ignoré du jour au lendemain.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-J'ai bien compris, ne vous en faîtes pas.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez compris ?

-Votre compagnon s'est tapé quelqu'un d'autre, d'où votre refuge dans l'alcool.

-Hein ?!

-Oui. Il trempe son pinceau ailleurs que dans votre pot.

Mes paupières ont papillonné et mes lèvres se sont déformées. J'avais envie d'esclaffer de rire (ce qui ne m'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps).

-Très intéressante comme analyse. Mais je suis célibataire depuis près de quatre ans, monsieur. Et c'est moi qui l'ai quitté.

J'en avais beaucoup trop dit.

-Célibataire depuis près de quatre ans ?

-Oubliez ce que j'ai dit.

Grand moment de silence. Je faisais remuer ma boisson en agitant le verre.

-Je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli ou dérangeant, mais une question attise vraiment ma curiosité...

J'ai serré la mâchoire, crispée. _Quel genre de questions potentiellement impolies ou dérangeantes attise sa curiosité ? La taille de bonnet de mon soutif ?_

-Je vous écoute.

-Vous avez quel âge ?

J'ai sourcillé.

-Combien vous me donnez ?

-Moins de l'âge autorisé par l'État britannique pour consommer de l'alcool.

J'ai souri. Cet homme me trouvait donc plus jeune que mes vingt-huit ans. C'était flatteur, mais aussi inquiétant. Manifestement, je ressemblais à une ado.

-J'aurais bientôt vingt-neuf ans.

Il m'a jeté un regard soupçonneux.

-Ne me dîtes pas que vous voulez voir ma carte d'identité.

-Je veux voir votre carte d'identité.

J'ai fait des grands yeux.

-Je vous taquine, bien évidemment.

J'étais soulagée. La photo sur ma carte d'identité n'était pas terrible.

-Mais c'est vrai que j'aurais bien aimé voir votre carte d'identité, a-t-il répété d'un air espiègle.

Il a bu une gorgée de sa boisson, tandis que je dessinais des cercles sur le comptoir. De nouveau, ses yeux verts se promenaient sur moi. Je me triturais les doigts, en sentant les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer. Je me demandais si je n'avais pas finalement une crotte-de-nez qui me pendait à la narine ou un bouton blanc sur le front prêt à exploser.

Mes aisselles ont commencé à s'humidifier.

-Vous regardez tout le temps les gens comme ça ? Aussi longtemps ?

-Seulement les gens qui m'intrigue.

-C'est assez perturbant.

Donc je l'intriguais.

-Excusez-moi, a-t-il souri. Ce n'était pas ma volonté.

Je m'en souviens très bien... Mon sang a afflué violemment à mon visage. Comme si je faisais le poirier. J'avais dû mal à réaliser que je conversais avec un inconnu. Sobre, ça n'aurait pas eu lieu.

J'ai pouffé de rire. Un rire nerveux.

-Hum ?

-Je suis désolée... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend...

-Ce n'est rien. C'est agréable de voir une belle femme qui rit.

Et là, ma respiration s'est coupée. Mon rire a disparu. Je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir bien compris. Moi, Hermione Jean Granger, une belle femme ? Je ne me trouvais pas monstrueuse, mais belle... c'était exagéré. Ce type avait quelque chose derrière la tête ; pour moi, c'était évident !

Je tentais de décéler dans ses yeux une forme d'humour... Mais j'ai dû mal m'y prendre, car je n'en voyais pas.

-Attendez, laissez-moi deviner... Vous êtes en manque de rapports sexuels, votre masculinité est en feu, alors vous voulez passer du bon temps ; voir si la maigrichonne que je suis baise aussi bien que les autres, c'est ça ?

Il a reculé sa tête et froncé les soucils. C'est vrai que j'avais dit n'importe quoi. Mais sur le moment, je ne l'avais pas réalisé.

-Quoi ?

-Vous savez bien de quoi je veux parler. Ne faîtes pas l'ignorant. Vous voulez juste tirer un cou. Je suis loin d'être naïve !

Lorsqu'il a pincé ses lèvres sur le rebord du verre, j'ai ressenti un long frisson dans mon ventre et mes joues se sont embrasées. J'ai détourné mon regard de cette bouche ourlée. Il était hors de question que cet homme me provoque des sensations bizarres. Tomber amoureuse, dans l'état pitoyable où était ma vie, n'était pas concevable. Je n'étais pas à l'aise avec moi-même ; comment un homme aurait-il pu l'être avec moi ? C'était juste impossible.

-Voir si la maigrichonne que je suis baise aussi bien que les autres, a-t-il répété mes propos en ricanant.

-C'est ça, ai-je répondu en me grattant la nuque. D'où votre compliment...

Il a fermé les yeux pendant trois secondes, comme s'il contenait une colère.

-Vous vous trouvez laide, mademoiselle ?

J'ai eu comme une bouffée de chaleur. Je n'arrivais plus à prononcer un mot.

-Comment vous appellez-vous ?

-Hermione.

-Hermione, a-t-il articulé mon prénom entre ses belles lèvres. Permettez-moi de vous dire ceci : votre réalité n'est pas celle de tout le monde. Deuxièmement, je ne dis jamais de compliments pour faire plaisir ou encore par intérêt. Je les pense sincèrement. Enfin, si j'aurais eu envie de vous baiser, vous seriez déjà à genoux en train de me sucer le gland. Maintenant terminez votre grenadine, parce qu'elle m'a quand même coûtée une livre quarante.

_**Alors tout d'abord un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'auront lu jusqu'au bout ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Si vous avez le temps et l'énergie (^_^) faites-moi part de vos critiques (positives comme négatives) afin que je m'améliore.**_

_**A plus pour un prochain chapitre :)**_

_**Lish.**_


End file.
